Hyoudou Kirei
Kirei Hyoudou '''is the male Anti-hero of the ''DxD: Mortem Obrisque. ''He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and the twin brother of Issei Hyoudou Kirei is the Head Executor of the famed Iscariot Order, gaining his membership when he was only 10 years old, due to being a member he gained political immunity in various pantheons around the world. Kirei is the holder of the mythical eyes called the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception along the curse of it, '''Angra Mainyu: All the World's Evil . He is also the holder of Bab-Ilu the key to the Gate of Babylon and humanity's greatest weapon, The Tower of Babel He Is Voiced by Crispin Freeman Appearance Kirei is a 17-year old high school student of average height and a well-toned body, like his brother he possesses brown hair but he has dark brown eyes unlike his brother's light brown eyes He has worn numerous outfits throughout the story , his most common battle attire is a simple navy blue priest vestments. Profile Background Kirei Hyoudou was born alongisde his twin brother, Issei as the son of Mr & Mrs. Hyoudou who were only normal humans. Kirei was a born prodigal genius. He grew up according to his parent's and teacher's expectations, showing morals and good sense from a young age, and was insightful enough to seem precocious to others. He has been actively involved in Genius competitions ever since a young age While he understood that he was living up to his everyone's expectations, he did not have any passion and sense of purpose in the things he do. It was unrelated to having to meet expectations, and he grew up healthy. The problem was an intrinsic one, that he did not understand his twin brother's notion of "beauty" He finally realized the inconsistency one morning, and wondered why it took him so long to figure it out. He simply woke up, raised his head, and knew at that moment that, while his family wished for him to be beautiful, he had always questioned why he had never thought the same of which that his parents and brother had thought was beautiful. Understanding that he was not in accordance with the world, he worked hard to correct this mistake, attempting to find purpose and passion. He began questioning his existence in the world and why would he?, a person can't find any purpose It was one day he found passion and a sense of purpose when he and his twin, Issei were on a field trip on a zoo. All was fine until a tiger escaped from its cage, in the panic both brothers were seperated, As they were seperated, Kirei did the logical thing and went to find his missing brother. Upon seeing his brother, he saw him back against the wall with the ferocious tiger in front of him. He immediately took a nearby pole before hitting the beast on the head unconscious. It was there that he found a sense of happiness and purpose upon saving his brother, this brought purpose in him when he protected his brother and same can be said for his parents, for he also both cherish and loves. Though quiet and anti-social, Kirei was a natural prodigy in the Bajiquan arts and education, praised as the best in school. At age 7, Kirei had the highest overall grade in his school; at age 8, he mastered Bajiquan; at age 9, he was already eligible to be a highschool student due to his intellect; Kirei's accomplishments were a source of great pride for his family, his brother viewing him as an idol. Kirei spent a great deal of time with Issei, training with him (though rarely actually training him). When he was 10, Kirei was offered by Irina's father, Touji Shidou to be a 'Student' in Italy but in reality an offer to be a student in an Executor School. In which he immediately accepts, saying goodbye to his parents and his brother, Issei. Kirei departed with the Shidou family to the Vatican. Arriving at the Executor School, he immediately became a top prodigy completing his apprenticeship in only 6 months upon his enrollment, becoming the youngest Executor. Due to his performances he became the protege of the Grandmaster of the Iscariot Order, Alexander Anderson. As a protege of Alexander Anderson, he immediately became a member of the famed Iscariot Order. During his time with the Order, he met many people and beings that eventually change his life like. Eventually, this people became one of his precious people and it also filled the sense of purpose that always troubled him. A month after he joined the Iscariots, he was sent to Glastonbury,Britain to rescue any surviving members of the Pendragon Family. There, he found the eldest of the Pendragon siblings, Arturia Pendragon. Saving her from the S-class stray devil, Mamorus by defeating him quickly. Kirei took Arturia with him to the Iscariot Order, in the process with her joining their ranks. A year after he joined, Kirei was injured by a stray devil in a mission gone wrong in Milan,Italy. Due to his severe injuries, he was taken by Alexander Anderson to the 'Holy Maiden', Asia Argento where she healed his injuries. Upon waking he met Asia, this eventually blossomed a close friendship between the two. Due to his injuries, he was confined within the church where Asia was stationed. During the 6 months that he was confined, Kirei confessed that it was the best memories of his life. Eventually, he started to fall in love with Asia due to her kindness and beautiful nature. After being released, he went back doing mission but not forgetting Asia. He always visits her every week. It was also that year that he was assigned to a retrieval Operation. The item that was being retrieved was the famed, Bab-Ilu. Upon arriving in the ruins of Ancient Sumer, the ruins was illuminated by red lines that led to the tallest Ziggurat in the ruins. There, he found the weapon, but upon touching the Key-Sword. It vanishes and a weird red tattoo appeared on his right arm. Returning to the Vatican, he told the core members of the event that transpired. When he finished explaining what happened, Alucard revealed the true nature of the Bab-Ilu. This resulted an unspoken agreement between the core members, not to tell anyone of Bab-Ilu's existence. A week after the retrieval mission, that he met the Gilgamesh. With their meeting, Kirei was trained to the powers of the Vault and learning the true purpose of Bab-Ilu. This was also the start of his 'headaches' that continued until the Holy Maiden Arc. During 5 years before the start of the story, he made a name as the 'Black Death' due to the black cassock he always wear when going to missions. His title created fear within the stray devils due to his hunting of S-class stray devils. Sensing that he is capable of protecting his family. He made decision to go back to Japan, this caused sadness within the core members due to his bond that he formed with them. But the most affected was Asia, it pains his heart leaving the person his loves. Before leaving her, he promised her that both of them will explore the outside world, giving her his silver cross that symbolizes their promise to each other. Upon returning back to Japan, he joined his family and eventually enrolled in Kuoh Academy. Personality Unknown to those around him, Kirei was born with no sense of purpose in his life. He was neither good or bad, but neither is he a hero or a villain. Despite his accomplishments in the field of academics and magecraft, he never felt purpose. He only found purpose when protecting his family and loved ones. As time progresses, Kirei was quiet and insightful individual. He live at a distance without getting directly involved. Although this prevented him from becoming close to people, it enable to think without prejudice or preconceptions. Despite his deep affection to his family, Kirei felt his life were for the greater good; with that he joined the Iscariot Order. With him joining the Iscariots, Kirei met many people that will all change his lives. Being an accomplished Executor enabled Kirei to be more open to other people. When he got back to Japan Kirei became more open to other people but he still retained some of his young self and think more of the future of the world.''' Powers & Abilities Mystic Eyes of Death Perception: An eye that was thought to be only a legend. It can see the 'points' and 'lines' of death and has the ability to erase anyone or anythings existence. However the user is cursed by having All the World's Evil as consequence for having the Eyes Senjutsu: Senjutsu is the power to control the flow of life. By controlling the flow of ki, a person could strengthen physical bodies or cause vegetation around them to bloom or to wither. Knowing Senjutsu allows the reading of ki and auras and to spy on the target's state from afar. Kirei has already mastered it and uses it in healing and fighting. He does not feel the side effects of it due to the 'curse' of the Mystic Eyes Bajiquan: Kirei is a practitioner of a type of Bajiquan that heus uses called Super Bajiquan. It is an ultimate technique born from the miraculous fusion of Bajiquan and senjutsu, having become an Internal Art that transcends the External Art. Innate Time Control: which is the ability to separate the passage of time inside a designated space from the "flow of time" in the outside world. It is classified as High-Thaumaturgy in the form of a Bounded Field that can be regarded as a type of Reality Marble in a way Weapons Mastery: Kirei is shown t have a natural ability in using almost every weapon due to the number of weapons he can use with the Gate of Babylon. The must use weapon is either a sword or a spear. Spiritual Doctor: that heals through a spiritual medium, as in healing through the soul rather than the flesh. It is a "curse" that can remove the infected part without using a single surgical knife on the body. While he has practiced many different types of magecraft, healing is the only one that fit him because his magical aptitude is specialized in "opening wounds." Kirei abilities in fixing spiritual and mental bodies is at bishop level Black Keys: Kirei is extremely skilled with Black Keys, thin blades resembling a rapier that are longer than a meter with a short hilt. They are used specifically by Executors or Exorcists of the Iscariots as projectile weapons. They boast great power and a high difficulty to master, so Kirei is a strong and rare expert at utilizing them in battle. The blade is a semi-solid formed by magical energy, so it is only necessary to carry the small hilt. He holds a high number of them at one time under his frock, and nobody knows their exact number Master tactician: Kirei is shown to be a prodigy even as a kid. The main reason why he was recruited by the Iscariots at a young age. He is shown to defeat even more powerful beings by making tactics unsuitable for his opponents Equipment '''Gate of Babylon: King's Treasure Is a dark red, key-shaped shortsword that connects to the "Golden Capital", allowing the user to easily access its contents. It connects the space of reality to the vault, opening an "invisible door" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the user's command. The items that pass through the gate form ripples in the empty air as they appear. They can be summoned anywhere, either directly to the users hands or anywhere in the direct vicinity. The vault contains the prototype of all legendary weapons due to the fact that it came from the 'King of Heroes'. Since The Gate of Babylon is one of the most sought after weapons by all of the pantheons around the world, he rarely use it. He will only use when the situation calls for it * Key of the King's Law, Bab-ilu: is a golden key-shaped sword. The key to the "Golden Capital" and the main control of the fabled Tower of Babel. It only chooses worthy people to wield it. Kirei discovered the key in the ruins of Babylon, also described as a "dark red, key-shaped shortsword", that connects to the treasury. It is implied to be able to open any door so long as it has a lock. Named items * Bullworker: is a device used to train muscles. GateofBabylonccc.png Gateofbabylon.png * Caladbolg * Dáinsleif: is a demonic sword from the Nibelungen. It is a sword that has been in two myths, with both versions showing its frightening nature. Within the Völsunga Saga, it is a sword that was part of Fafnir's collection of treasure, taken by the clan that killed the Northern European hero, Sigurd. It is a cursed Noble Phantasm that contains a powerful curse of "reparation" to be used on its target, and it also drives the fate of its possessor to ruin and causes them to surely die. Within the Skáldskaparmál, it is possessed by the Danish king, Hogni. He became locked in eternal combat with the king of Serkland, Hedinn, due to the sword's curse, which requires it to always kill a man once drawn and does not allow it to return to its sheath until such is accomplished. While demonic and holy swords carry with them both glory and destruction, Dáinsleif is said to only bring the latter onto its master. Houtengeki.png Gram.png Durandal.png Dainslef.png * Durandal: The Peerless Sword: is the holy sword favored by the paladin leader of the Twelve Peers, Roland. It was granted to King Charlemagne of the Frankish Empire by an angel, and awarded to Roland. Appearing in the “Song of Roland", it is a symbol of power splendidly forged much like Caliburn, having been the emblem of the Battle of Roncevaux Pass. It is a dazzling sword that possesses three miracles that allow it to maintain its sharpness even after its possessor's magical energy is depleted. Though Roland, on the verge of death in battle, had wished to destroy it to keep it from falling into enemy hands, it proved to be completely indestructible. It was featured later prominently in the various legends concerning Charlemagne, eventually becoming a symbol of the knight Roland’s bravery. * Gáe Bolg * Gram: is the sword of the sun wielded by Sigurd, the greatest hero of Northern Europe in the Völsunga saga. It is a demonic sword of glory and destruction that is the model of Caliburn in the legend of King Arthur and also based on Merodach. Their true natures, the ideas behind their creation, and their souls are very similar. As Caliburn was a "sword stuck in the stone that chooses the king", Gram was also a chosen sword of appointment lodged in the mighty tree of the king of Volsung that was pulled out by Sigurd's father, Sigmund. Sigurd received the shattered pieces of the sword from his father, Sigmund, and reforged it into a demonic sword capable of killing even a dragon.37 The legend of Gram and its master, Sigurd, is a tale ripe with glory and destruction fitting the great hero. The later composed Middle Ages Germany retelling, Der Ring des Nibelungen, is a story of a knight equal to the legend of King Arthur with Gram appearing with its name changed to Balmung. It is the greatest of enchanted swords rivaling the greatest of holy blades, and is even equipped with special dragon slaying attributes damaging towards people such as the king of knights who is the incarnation of a dragon. It uses the same ability as Caliburn, a light the burns away everything it touches, that took five of Berserker's lives. * Harpe * Houtengeki: is one kind of halberd passed down in Chinese culture and the only type of halberd out of many to attain the rank of Noble Phantasm, probably due to the use of Houtengageki by a famous military commander. It is a polearm with many different uses such as thrusting, swiping, pulling, parrying, and various others. Chinese halberds have a spearhead at the tip of the shaft and a blade attached to the side, and the distinguishing characteristic of a Houtengeki is a unique crescent-moon shaped side blade, the “Moon Fang.” Weapons with only one of these blades are called Seiryugeki. It is said that a great deal of skill is needed to handle this weapon, though its versatility and ease of use once mastering it allowed for it to be used to serve the appropriate role for any type of combatant. Its use eventually went out of favor as different dynasties rose and fell until it was revived during the Song Dynasty as Houtengeki. * Merodach: The Original Sin: is the originating sword that eventually led to the legends of both Gram and later Caliburn. The word Merodach is a form of the name of Marduk, the patron god of Babylon. * Potion of youth Enkidu: Chains of Heaven It is a chain named after Gilgamesh's closest friend made to bind the gods so they cannot escape, making it one of the few anti-divine weapons that holds the concept of "reigning over the gods." The strength and durability of the chain grows stronger with the target having higher divinity, but is no more than a tough chain to a target without divinity Kirei is capable of taking out the entire length of chain from the Gate of Babylon to use in conjunction with Ea when he is serious about fighting, or he can simply summon part of it from the Gate. The chain can be summoned from anywhere the Gate of Babylon can reach, elongate and contract without any shown limit, and multiple individual sections can be summoned at one time. The blade on the front of the chain is capable of acting as a striking weapon when launched at a high speed, and he can summon a single length to wrap around an opponent so he can drag them towards him by pulling it. Once activating, numerous segments instantly appear to wrap around the opponent in order to bind them for his projectiles. It is shown both descending from the sky and appearing directly from inside the Gate of Babylon. He generally binds the opponent's weapon, limbs, shoulders, neck, and abdomen, rendering them completely immobile. The chains continuously twist and tighten with enough force to attempt to tear off Berserker's head and bend his arms past their limits in a normally impossible direction. It appears to even bind the space around itself, making teleportation impossible Sword of Rupture, Ea Is the most powerful weapon contained in the Gate of Babylon and the pinnacle of all. Unlike all of his other nameless weapons that were able to be passed on to other wielders over the course of history, it is a sword only Gilgamesh and Kirei possesses, a completely unique existence that can only be possessed by both of them. It has an abnormal shape that doesn't match what would normally be classified as something specialized like a sword. It is something that was born before the appearance of the concept that the world calls a "sword", so it is not something that can truly be called a sword or have the shape of any known blade. While it has a grip, handguard, and is the same length as a longsword, the section that should contain a blade deviates from the normal form of an edged weapon. The "blade" itself and the tip of the sword, spun in a spiral shape, are dull. It has the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments engraved with crimson cuneiform lettering that spin slowly in alternating direction like querns, the middle segment spinning clockwise and the top and bottom segments spinning counterclockwise. The drill design was modeled after bedrock excavators used to drill underwater tunnels. * '''Enuma Elish: The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth: '''signifies the overloaded state under which it releases its maximum output. Upon activation, the triblade segments of Ea gradually begin to rotate faster with each revolution, acting in concert with the movement of the Heavens. As they begin rotating rapidly, each creaking with weight and power equivalent to tectonic movement, they create a shrilling howl once Gilgamesh and Kirei commands it to "wake up". Whereas Excalibur releases air outward like a whirlwind, Ea begins to swallow, compress, and accelerate wind pressure into a storm of wind and light on the same magnitude as Excalibur. Emitting gaseous energy from the seams between the segments, the generated air pressure faults compressed and smashed against each other simulate spatial rends to create an artificial space-time dislocation that acts as a crushing torrent capable of pulverizing any opposition. The actual output of the attack equals or slightly surpasses than that of Excalibur, but the swirl of air behind it and the enormous amount of seething and overflowing magical energy within it are on an entirely different level beyond measurement. Category:Wakaruzei21 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Characters